Falling
by Alliecat279
Summary: Elsanna AU. Uprooted from a big city to a sleepy farm town for a job prospect, freelance artist Elsa is feeling lost and alone. Asking for a sign, she's in for an instant surprise when a naked redheaded girl falls from the sky- right into her lap.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Okay. So. Originally, roles were going to be reversed, and Elsa was going to be the angel, and Anna the human. I ended up swapping them, obviously, because I think the characters fit these roles better. This is a relatively short intro, following chapters will be longer.

This is my first Frozen fanfiction, so I apologize if the characters seem a little off. I'll get into the swing of things soon. Also, this will be (non incent) Elsanna. Sooo. Yeah. Don't like that, please don't read.

For those of you following my other story- this plot is the exact opposite of the other one, despite the supernatural elements. This is just going to be pure fluff.

Usual disclaimer- I don't own anything besides the plot.

Part One.

Elsa let out a small puff of breath, which rose in a soft cloud in the cold air. She rubbed her gloved hands tightly together, trying to get even just a little bit of feeling back into them. The leash that hung loosely around her wrist pulled gently, the large cream Chow-Chow attached getting impatient. Elsa picked up her pace.

The pair walked down a deserted street, the sleepy town already closed for the night. It wasn't even that late, Elsa mused, as her eyes scanned the snow covered stores. Her phone vibrated softly in the pocket of her large, puffy blue winter jacket. Using her teeth, she tugged the glove off her free hand, and went to retrieve her phone. It lit up brightly, a notification appearing letting her know her boss had sent her a message.

Her boss. She sighed as she flicked the lock screen open, and read the message. It contained some vague details about her current project that was about to begin, but stated that everything would be gone over in detail at the meeting this weekend. This caused the blonde to groan.

She never had to deal with meetings- or bosses for that matter. Up until a month ago, she was a freelance painter in a big city. Sure, she was struggling, but she was happy. Fate, however, decided it was time to change that. A big name contractor had contacted her about a series of works that he wanted to be done. It was all very mysterious and vague, but the paycheck that was promised almost caused her eyeballs to pop right out of their sockets. The job, however, had a catch. The man wanted her to move to his town so he could oversee the work. He payed for travel expenses and lodging, and that was how the blonde woman found herself walking the deserted streets of a sleepy Wisconsin town.

"Oh Marshmallow." Elsa sighed, sinking down onto a snow covered bench. The seat of her pants instantly drenched through, causing her to shiver involuntarily. "Maybe coming here was a mistake."

The cream colored chow gave her a small huff in response, before plopping a furry butt in a snow mound. A blue tongue lolled out in happiness. Elsa smiled softly at her best friend, and she ran her fingers gently through his long mane.

Elsa continued to stroke the happy dog, the loneliness she felt sinking deep into her heart. Though she didn't have many friends in her hometown, things were at least familiar. Predictable. Here? This tiny little farming town was completely new, unknown. It made her uneasy. Nervous. She didn't like these feelings.

Elsa leant back against the bench, her braid falling off her shoulder behind her. "I wish God would just give me a sign, you know? Something obvious. Plop something right in my lap, and say 'Here ya go. You're on the right track, girl.'"

A bright light flashed above her briefly, drawing her eyes to the star speckled sky. Something small began to drift slowly downwards, and Elsa strained her eyes to see what it was.

The small thing continued to grow bigger and bigger as it drew closer, until it was quite a large thing. It gained speed on its descent, and Elsa began to panic as she realized it was headed directly towards her. Her eyes widened as she realized her body was frozen in place- too shocked to move.

Elsa could now make out that the object was a large, glowing circle. A bubble, her less than lucid mind decided as she watched it continue to fall towards her. She couldn't even tear her eyes away long enough to flinch.

The bubble shot down in front of her before it came to a sudden and complete stop just a foot above her lap. Elsa stared wide eyed at the softly glowing sphere. Marshmallow began to bark wildly at it, finally noticing it's arrival. He put his large paws up on the bench, growling in warning at it. It just continued to hover there.

Elsa placed a soft but firm hand on her protective dog, silencing the animal and gently pushing him down to a sitting position on the snowy ground. Satisfied that he was calmed, Elsa removed her hand from his head, and carefully brought it inches away from the bubble. Swallowing a large lump in her throat, Elsa reached out and touched it.

It popped with a blinding, white light.

Elsa flinched, her hand now moving to cover her eyes. Squinting, Elsa peeked between her fingers. Encompassed in the light, there was a girl.

A thin girl with orange locks braided into pigtails hovered above Elsa, her body curled into a fetal position. Two large, white wings unfurled behind her, the silky feathers glowing in the light. She hovered there, completely naked, completely still. Elsa didn't realize she was holding her breath. A moment ticked by slowly, the night air completely silent as Elsa and her dog stared at the girl.

The girl opened her eyes. Emerald eyes met blue, and there was an elongated pause. The stillness was almost too much for Elsa to handle. The girl opened her mouth, and a small gasp escaped.

The moment was broken, and the girl let out a little squeal as she finished her descent to Earth, clumsily falling right into Elsa's lap. The blonde girl snapped out of daze, wrapping her arms tightly around bare shoulders as she felt the begin to slide off of her. The naked girl blinked twice, her eyes scanning her surroundings before finding Elsa's gaze. A small smile pulled at pink, puffy lips as the girl brought a small hand to rest against Elsa's cheek.

"Hello, you." She breathed, before her eyes closed gently, and she became limp, knocked out.

Elsa looked at the naked dead weight in her arms, her brain completely failing her. Her mouth fell open slightly as her gaze shifted to Marshmallow, who was now occupied with smelling the new arrival.

"Uhm... what?" Elsa asked out loud, and the Chow-Chow gave her a small woof in acknowledgement to her question. He hopped up next to her, getting a good look at the naked girl. Elsa pivoted her body away from the dog. "Hey. That's not nice." The dog licked it's nose and gave a her a grumpy look.

"How would you like it if you fell out of the sky, naked, and some strange animal was staring at you." Marshmallow gave her an unamused huff. "You're right. That sounds crazy."

Elsa stared down at the girl, who was currently slumbering peacefully in the blondes arms. She was surprisingly light, considering the large wings attached to her back.

A warmth spread through Elsa's being. It came in comforting waves, starting the moment the girl came crashing in her arms. It kept the artist calm. She hugged the girl closer to her chest, snaking an arm under her legs. "I think we are suppose to take her home, boy." Elsa whispered. Marshmallow gave her an unsure bark.

Elsa stood up shakily, gathering her balance underneath her. The girl weighed next to nothing in her arms. Light as a feather. "Come on, boy." Elsa called, walking off in the direction of her house. "Lets get her home."

-S-C-E-N-E-

Elsa stared suspiciously at the figure sleeping soundly on her bed. Now that they were separated, the warm, comfortable feeling telling Elsa that everything was okay was gone. Now there was just suspicion.

Marshmallow pawed anxiously from behind the bathroom door. Having sensed his owners change in attitude towards the stranger, he had quickly reverted back to protective mode. To protect their guest, Elsa had to lock him in the only other room in her small apartment. His pathetic whining and yelping caused Elsa to feel sorry for him.

Elsa had laid the girl down on her bare stomach, the wings getting in the way of putting clothes on her. The wings were a mystery to the blonde, as they were securely fused to the girls back- Elsa checked. Thoroughly. She even gave them a few good tugs to see if they would come off. They remained in place between the girls freckled, pale shoulder blades.

Sighing, Elsa finally tugged off her winter gear. Tossing them in a messy pile on the ground, Elsa sunk into an uncomfortable wooden chair she had pulled next to her bed. She ran a finger through her blonde bangs.

"Now we wait, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes- Not to toot my own horn, but I'm really liking this plot I came up with. Here's a longer part 2, to follow a super short part 1. I hope everyone enjoys!

Also, if any of you are in search of new music, Jukebox the Ghost's new album (Which is self titled) if giving me a lot of inspiration for this fic. Check it out :]

Fav/ Follow / review!

Part 2.

Elsa stood outside her small home, shivering softly as she patiently waited for Marshmallow to do his business. She rubbed at the knot in her neck with the hand not holding the leash, cursing the hard chair she was forced to sleep in last night.

She looked back at her open door way, contemplating what had happened the night before. It all happened so fast. The girl-the decision to take her home- it all seemed so surreal now. She didn't know what had come over her.

Marshmallow trotted happily back inside, his blatter satisfied. He made a move to jump on the bed with the visitor, but Elsa held firm on his leash. She didn't quite trust the sixty pound dog with the stranger yet. Leading the protesting dog back to his spot in the bathroom, she shut the door and turned back to the matter at hand.

Elsa stared suspiciously down at the girl still soundly sleeping on her bed. She had to leave for work, but she didn't trust leaving this girl alone in her house. What if she did... things? Elsa bit the inside of her cheek in thought.

She rummaged through a few boxes, until she let out a small sigh of satisfaction. Pulling out a long, silk scarf, Elsa moved back to her bedside.

She stood over the girl for a moment, contemplating her options. It couldn't be comfortable laying on your stomach all day like that, Elsa reasoned, but with those wings she couldn't place the girl on her back. Stomach it was.

Leaning over the naked form, Elsa quickly tied the girls hands tightly to one of the spiraling posts that made up her head board. Clucking her tongue in approval, Elsa stood back to admire her work.

The girl looked peaceful, unaware of her new predicament. Her orange bangs hid her face, and though the large wings did a good job at keeping her naked body hidden, the girl was still very much nude. Nude and tied to her bed.

Elsa blushed deeply as she stared a moment longer, before quickly pulling a blanket over the girls backside. She sighed in relief. Much better.

Scratching the back of her head, Elsa looked around her small apartment. It was messy, only half unpacked, various objects tossed against the walls and piled on what little furniture she had. She'd have to find time to organize- the untidiness gave her anxiety. Right now, however, she really needed to go to meet with her contractor.

Moving away from the bedside and from the girl, Elsa quickly fixed her dog a bowl of water and food, and slipped them into the bathroom for him. Content that everything was fine in the house, Elsa spared the girl one more glance before heading out the door.

-S-C-E-N-E -

Elsa stood outside her house, her heart pounding in her chest. She was so tired, the meeting dragged on and on and nothing had even gotten accomplished. Her contractor had just bragged on and on about his previous commissions and how privileged Elsa should feel that she were chosen. Elsa had hardly even paid attention. She was dreading going home.

Dreading this moment.

Elsa unlocked her door, her hands shaking as she stepped inside. She could hear rustling inside, and she froze in the doorway. The girl was awake. Her breath hitched in her throat and her head began to feel light headed as she thought of the possible confrontation about to happen.

Her mini panic attack was interrupted with a deep bark came from her bedroom, followed by a high pitched shriek.

Marshmallow.

Elsa's eyes grew wide as she tore down through the small hallway leading to the main area of her apartment, shedding her purse quickly on the ground. She was just about to leap onto her her large dog before she skid to a halt in front of her bed.

The redheaded girl sat crossed legged on her bed, untied, and fully dressed. She wore a thick green turtleneck that Elsa had never seen before, and a pair of jeans. Her large fluffy dog lay at her knees, on his back, barking at the girl affectionately as she rubbed his tummy. The girl smiled brightly up at the new comer, halting her motions on the dogs belly.

"Elsa." She breathed, her hands falling in her lap. Marshmallow gave a small huff at being ignored suddenly, and rolled off the bed, trotting off. Silence filled the room as both girls stared at each other.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, finally, her voice quiet. She motioned with one hand towards the large pair of wings on the girl's back. "What are you?"

"I'm Anna." The girl giggled, and tucked a strand of orange hair behind her ear. She gave the blonde a sheepish smile. "And I'm in love with you."

Elsa sputtered, her cheeks heating up in a blush. That wasn't what she had meant by that, and it definitely caught her off guard. "Uh, b-but you just met m-me!"

Anna shook her head. "No. You just met me." Anna said determinedly. "I've known you your whole life."

Elsa eyed her suspiciously. "Have you been stalking me?" She crossed arms defensively over her chest and secretly wished she had kept the strange girl tied up.

Anna shook her head vigorously, her braids whipping around wildly. "No, no. Nothing like that." Anna giggled again. "I'm your guardian angel, silly."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Elsa said sarcastically. "Sure. You definitely look like a guardian angel. Like those actually exist."

Anna puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, and fluttered her large white wings behind her. She knocked the lamp off the nightstand, shattering it. She ducked her head sheepishly. "Sorry. But see?" She gestured back towards her wings. "Angel."

Elsa sunk down into the wooden chair, rubbing her temples. "Drugged." She mumbled to herself. "I must have been drugged."

"I would never let you get drugged!" Anna exclaimed, her voice hurt at the implications of her not being able to do her job properly.

"Angels aren't real, Anna!" Elsa said, her annoyance showing through. "They don't exist."

Anna's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Unfurling her large wings again, she pushed downwards, lifting herself a few feet off the bed. With a few powerful strokes, she hovered in the air, arms crossed. "They are real." She said pointedly. "I do exist."

Anna's little tantrum caused several large gusts of wind to wreck havoc on Elsa's poor home, papers and light items flying around haphazardly. Elsa brought her hands up to cover her face. "Okay!" She shouted over the gusts. "Okay!"

Anna pouted, her legs crossing in midair before she folded her wings behind her. She fell promptly back on the bed. "See?"

Elsa sighed, running her fingers through her bangs, trying to get them back into a presentable position. "Okay, so assuming I'm not drugged or dreaming-" Anna made a face like she was about to protest, and Elsa held out her hand, stopping her. "Assuming you are what you say you are... why are you here?"

"I'm here because I want to be." Anna shrugged.

"There has to be more to it than that." Elsa said. Anna sighed and flopped backwards on the bed, her wings spreading and once again knocking into things. "H-hey! Be careful!" Elsa scrambled to straighten up the mess.

Anna smiled sheepishly, scratching at her cheek. "Sorry. Still not used to being solid, you know?" She gave a nervous giggle before snapping her fingers. The wings disappeared in a glittery light. "Better?"

"Much." Elsa sighed as she sunk to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. She put her forehead to her knees and groaned loudly.

"Hey." Anna said quietly, peering over the edge of the bed at Elsa. "What's wrong?"

Elsa just shook her head. "Can you... can you just explain why you're here?"

The redhead just nodded dejectedly, her mood visibly deflated. "I was just lonely." She huffed. "I was always by your side, Elsa. I've always been here for you. You just didn't know it. That hurt, you know? For centuries I watched people do all these fun things, and take it for granted. I was jealous."

"So you wanted to experience it?" Elsa lifted her head tiredly to look at the little angel.

"That's part of it." Anna nodded.

"What's the other part?" Elsa asked, resting her chin on her knees.

"I fell in love."

Elsa's face heated up in a deep blush. "Anna." She scolded, her eyebrows furrowing. "You can't say things like that."

"Why not?" The redhead pouted.

"Because it doesn't work like that." Elsa sighed.

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't." Elsa heaved herself to her feet, stretching out her aching muscles.

"It could just work like that." Anna muttered under her breath. Elsa chose to ignore the comment.

"Oh, look at this mess." Elsa groaned, bending to pick up a few fly away papers. She sighed as she looked down at the shattered lamp. "You really need to be more careful. What if you would've broke something important? Oh, this is going to take forever to pick up-" Elsa continued to mutter under her breath as she hurried around the room, Straightening up random things in an attempt to get organized.

Anna yawned in boredom, her eyelids drooping half closed as she slowly raked her gaze around the room. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched Marshmallow wag his furry tail and butt at her in excitement to see her. Her eyes kept moving until they fell to the window.

Snow. It was snowing.

Anna bolted upright from the bed and flew to the window, pressing her nose to the glass. She gasped, her fingers tapping excitedly on the window, her breaths fogging her view.

"Anna, are you even listening to me?" Elsa sighed.

Anna threw her a smile over her shoulder. "It's snowing!" She exclaimed.

"It's been snowing almost all week." Elsa pointed out, coming to stand next to the angel.

"Yes, but I haven't been here for that!" Anna pushed back from the glass, and bolted towards the front door.

"Ah! No! Wait!" Elsa sputtered after the overly excited girl, her hands quickly snatching a scarf draped over the back of the chair. The redhead girl was practically running in place as she waited for Elsa at the doorway.

"I don't want to wait!" She giggled, her arms flying around Elsa neck. "It's time to play!"

Elsa blushed deeply at the contact, and tried to pry the girl off her. "Anna, no. It's freezing out. You'll catch a cold." She tried to keep her voice stern, but Anna just smiled excitedly at her.

"But Elsa!" She said with a smile. "I've watched people play in the snow for centuries, and now finally I get to play in the snow! I want to build a snowman!"

Elsa gave up trying to extract herself from the other girl's grip, and stared at her exasperatedly. The little angel bounced on the balls of her feet, the wide smile on her face threatening to split freckled cheeks. Elsa let out a defeated sigh. "How can I say no to that face?"

Anna squealed in delight, pressing her body against Elsa's as she wrapped her arms tighter around her. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She chanted, spinning them around in quick circles.

Elsa allowed herself a small giggle, and smiled softly at the redhead as she pulled away to arms length. Elsa looped the scarf in her hands gently around Anna's neck, securing it snugly. "Just this once, okay?" She said softly, and the energetic girl in front of her nodded furiously. "Lets go."

That was all the permission Anna needed before she threw open the door and bounded out in the snow. Taking a few giant steps, the red head threw herself into a large mound of the fluffy white substance. Elsa watched with mild worry as the girl disappeared underneath the surface.

Anna rocketed upwards a moment later, her arms coming around her torso as she turned to look at Elsa, her face etched with surprise. "It - it's cold!" She exclaimed.

Elsa brought a hand up to her mouth, hiding a chuckle. "Of course it's cold. It's snow."

"I've - I've never been cold b-before!" Anna trembled, trudging through the snow back to Elsa. Pressing her wet body to Elsa's front, she grabbed the blondes arms and wrapped them around herself. "Warm me up, please."

Elsa tensed in the awkward embrace, pulling her arms back and pushing Anna away gently. "You can't just hug people like that, Anna." Elsa scolded lightly.

"But I'm cold." Anna pouted.

"That's not a good enough reason." Elsa shook her head at the little angel. Anna scrunched her face up in thought.

"But I love you."

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean. It's not very nice." Elsa sighed and stepped away from the girl. Anna's face fell.

"But I do mean it." She whispered, jamming her hands into her coat pocket. She kicked at the snow below her, looking dejected.

Elsa sighed as she watched the pouting angel sulk, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"How about we build that snowman?"


End file.
